


标间

by LoongYuci



Category: Jaydick - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoongYuci/pseuds/LoongYuci
Summary: 一个住酒店的故事，大概是暗恋桶x看破翅，摸鱼小段子





	标间

前台小姐被迪克逗得咯咯直笑，递来房卡的时候，她充满暗示地碰了碰对方的手，俊美的黑发男人瞥了一眼桌牌，啊哈，这位姑娘半小时后交班。一旁负责拿行李的杰森翻了个白眼，然后不顾红发小妞怨念的眼神，抽走房卡，推搡迪克的后背催着他赶紧离开。  
——正在满世界晃的红头罩听说夜翼被安排了潜伏任务后，不知怎的也加入进来，但很快他便发现自己的担心可谓白费，对方看上去更像是在享受难得的公路旅行，那叫一个休闲。红头罩与夜翼联手之下还有什么需要担心的呢，要对付的又不是蝙蝠侠，虽说这份放松“理由充分”，反英雄还是对义警的状态心生不满，也许是因为他更期待一场并肩作战的刺激冒险？  
“所以我就说老蝙蝠那套纯属浪费时间。”  
穿过狭窄的走廊，杰森拧开门把时的手劲有些大，自己都不知道是在气什么。“不如交给我——我当然也会搜集证据——在我宰了他们之后，哼着小调，连同那帮人渣的尸体一块儿丢到警局门口。”  
“规矩毕竟是规矩，杰森。”  
“去他的规矩吧，‘规矩’还说任务期间不准跟红发妞调情呢——哦操。”  
红头罩高大的身躯挡在了门口，身后的夜翼不得不踮起脚尖向前张望。很快他就发现了是什么让反英雄操出了声，越过杰森的肩膀，迪克看到一个完全由玻璃搭建的浴室，张扬地立于房间之中，正冲着两张单人床，还撒着可疑的玫瑰花瓣，透明的外墙上连条遮羞的帘子都没有。  
一看就知道是为了什么设计的。  
夜翼不禁为反英雄的“单纯”哑然。  
好在红头罩很快也意识到杵在原地只会让气氛更加尴尬，立即目不斜视大踏步走进房间，然后为了掩饰某种难言的情绪，毫不客气地把自己的行李甩到了靠窗的那张床上。迪克笑了笑，没跟他抢。  
但这人还是忍不住开始抱怨：  
“搞什么，我们订的又不是见鬼的蜜月套房，标间怎么也玩这恶心巴拉的一套？”  
房间里的另一个人正把外套搭上衣架，漫不经心地应了一句：  
“因为现在的情侣也都订标间了，你不知道？”  
“嗯？为什么？不该睡大床房吗？”  
“一张用来睡觉，”夜翼坏笑，“一张用来做爱。”  
“啧，听起来一点儿都不浪漫。”  
杰森先行进了浴室，一边摆好自带的盥洗用具一边评价，“既然决定出来，为什么不搞到两个人都筋疲力尽得爬不起来，第二天再一起清洗？”  
“哈，精力充沛的‘大家伙’。”  
夜翼戏谑。他的脚步总会无声，此时又是赤足踩上浴室的地砖，所以直至温热的呼吸近到落在耳后，红头罩才察觉义警已经站在了自己身边。他没忍住缩了缩脖子。  
“你敢说自己不会这么做——你干什么？！”  
杰森拧干毛巾擦了把脸，毫无心理准备地转过身，立刻被那一具白花花的肉体惊得如被火焰烫烤，甚至下意识退了一步，听起来就像只被踩到尾巴的猫。  
对方则相当坦然，耸了耸没搭着毛巾的那边肩膀。  
“你洗澡还穿衣服吗？”  
“我洗澡起码会等人都出去的时候再脱光。”  
“嘿，我可穿着底裤。”  
“这块没有品味的布料等同脱光。”  
杰森边说边高昂起头，视线向上，不过之前偷瞄的动作可没躲过迪克蓝色的双眼。他踏出浴室的同一刻哗哗的水声随之响起，还有一句被水流冲散的，“反正你在外面也能看到”。  
“谁要看你洗澡！”  
红头罩回了一句，也不清楚已经开始淋浴的人有没有听到，夜翼在哼歌，而且跑了调。  
于是仿佛成功从某种境地逃脱一般，杰森极轻地长出一口气，一屁股坐到了自己床上，拎过行李箱，从暗层里取出宝贝枪支开始保养。  
直至一股异样的感觉渐渐爬上他的脊梁。  
反英雄警觉地抬头，廉价旅店的空调比起清凉更擅长制造恼人的噪音，但他还是很快分辨出这种违和感并非全然来自身上汗水打湿的衣衫——杰森看到了一面镜子，锃光瓦亮。刚才他只顾着关注完全透明的玻璃与红得刺眼的花瓣，浴室毫无隐私的墙上居然还镶着一面镜子，反常地也正冲着床。  
什么设计，谁会希望半夜醒来在一片漆黑中看到反射的人影？  
不对，红头罩眼尖地注意到了镜子上一些可疑的溅射状黄白斑点。  
所以这是，某个家伙惬意地躺在床上欣赏完爱侣沐浴后，便急不可耐地拥抱对方，在靠近镜子的那张床上——也就是迪克将要躺上的那张——凭借两人高潮时的表情，爽快地来了一发？操……操。  
隔着迪克的床，镜中的那个青年无意识地用力握住手中的枪，涨红了一张尚未褪尽青涩的脸，回应杰森有些无措的目光。  
然后他才迟钝地意识到自己这也是在望着浴室的方向。  
然后他不知道自己是该庆幸还是失望。  
热水的蒸汽糊满了玻璃墙，红头罩看到的只有一片白茫茫。  
不过里面影影绰绰的肉色，已经足够无甚经验的青年遐想。  
杰森僵硬地坐在那儿，手上机械地擦拭枪管，试图控制自己却还是在紧盯那个模糊的人影。水停了，传来了取下毛巾擦拭的窸窣声响，迪克哼了另一支曲子但依旧在跑调……杰森绝对不会去看此刻镜中的自己。  
浴室里的人动了起来，到盥洗池捧水洗了把脸。站直身体时人影的形状产生了变化，他是在伸出一只手吗？  
白色的水汽上出现了一个指尖绘画的简单笑脸。  
；）  
“杰森，我猜你一直在看，这么好奇干嘛不进来？你知道我又不会介意。”  
浴室门敞开，随着迪克一起出来的还有蒸腾的水汽，萦绕在他身边如雾状的羽翼。尽管它们很快就在空气中消散，却还是为房间带来了一份热度，老旧空调无法承受地呻吟。  
漂亮男人嘴上开着玩笑，一边擦着未干的发丝一边朝正低着头的青年走去，看到对方衣服后脊被汗水洇湿的深色痕迹。他敢打赌杰森一定在脸红，乖戾的红头罩说到底也才不到二十岁，暴力的伪装下其实是一颗纤细敏感的灵魂，更何况——迪克知道的，他早就看出来了。  
因此轻松的潜伏任务这次对他和杰森而言都是个“好机会”，迪克微笑，停在两步之遥的位置，假装无意，任发梢的水珠滴落这人颈后，温柔地向下一路轻吻。反英雄身子一颤，却明显不是为此发怒。  
好极了，他在等杰森失控朝自己扑来。  
所以对方呼地一下猛然站起时迪克没有表现出一丝惊讶。  
他惊讶的是杰森抓过了换洗衣服，绕开他匆匆走进浴室。  
关好门后红头罩终于不用憋着一口气，这才抬起头，成功免去向夜翼解释脸上可疑的潮红。吱嘎作响的排气扇只是假装在工作，浴室要比外面闷热得多，再加上刚有人在里面洗过澡，尚未散尽的水汽在青年本就浸透汗水的衣服表面又打湿了一层，令他感到有些呼吸困难。  
杰森飞快褪尽身上的布料，顺手用指腹揩过嘴唇，仿佛这样能让牙齿咬过的痕迹消得快些。怎么可能，那么用力。  
越走近淋浴喷头架子上廉价沐浴液的存在感就越明显，反英雄不禁遗憾那股化学香氛盖过了迪克本来可能留下的气味，然后为这个愚蠢的想法打算揍自己一拳。他不打算和义警一样洗个热水澡，没别的原因，热水会让他过度放松、腰膝酥软，但队伍里至少得有一个人保持警惕，对，红头罩拒绝承认是别的原因。  
兜头淋下的冷水令杰森哆嗦了一下，条件反射地绷紧肌肉，再僵硬地适应放松。没几分钟地上就积了一层水，甚至快漫过他的脚背，杰森四处看了看，发现是那些刺眼的玫瑰花瓣被冲到了下水口。他用脚将它们拨开，暗想这的确是个愚蠢的主意，从在浴室撒花瓣到住进这家旅馆，从红头罩掺和夜翼的潜伏任务到他对迪克……积水终于痛快地消失，多希望杂乱的思绪也能一起流走。  
打湿头发和身体后杰森便去拿架子上那个傻乎乎的大白瓶，却抓了一手湿黏，啧，一定是那个“不拘小节”的家伙把沐浴液挤到了外面——该死，脑子怎么擅自开始想象迪克把这些白色液体抹到身上的模样。  
冷水根本没起作用，杰森现在能做的就只有在脑海中尽力避免去想那些“白色液体”，更多是勾勒迪克本身漂亮的肌肉线条。他从没有说过，但夜翼完美的身材是当年自己的模板目标，瘦小的罗宾在每次锻炼时都会问自己什么时候才能锻炼成那样——  
然后他似乎做过了头。  
杰森在掌心打出泡沫，涂上自己胸口时随手抓了一把，不禁感叹现在红头罩的体格真是远超夜翼，在家里的竞争目标只剩下蝙蝠侠。不知老蝙蝠低头时是不是也看不到自己鞋尖。  
尽管如此，他对夜翼身形的憧憬依旧没有改变，而且似乎同样“过了头”，已经演化成了对那具身体乃至那个人的……不能全怪我吧，杰森冲干净头发的时候心想，完全暴露线条的紧身衣也就算了，迪克居然连多少能遮一下的披风也懒得加，当他转身的时候，又不是只有我忍不住沿着紧收的腰线向下偷瞄那个屁股，谁能忍得住。  
猛然意识到“不只有他”这点后，红头罩感到一丝愤怒。  
旋即他想到，那个夜翼只穿一条底裤的样子可没多少人见过，里面就有他，红头罩又尝到一口掺杂酸甜的快乐。  
但杰森很快又给自己添了一个苦恼：全副武装、身形绷紧的夜翼，坦裸身体、毫无防备的迪克，究竟谁才是最合胃口的哪个？藏于夜色的布鲁德海文守护者，发丝水珠滴落的俊美男人，两副形象开始交替搅乱他的大脑，结果就是，杰森急慌慌抓过淋浴喷头，用冷水冲向自己刚才就在不妙的部位，凉中带疼，还害自己打了个响亮的喷嚏。  
糟了，这下恐怕会把迪克的注意力吸引过来，好在玻璃墙会被水汽——  
操，他洗的是冷水澡。  
红头罩在心里祈祷，慢慢转过脸，希望看到一个正沉迷于任务前准备的义警。  
他看到的是舒服地半倚床头、面朝这边招了招手的迪克，笑眯着好看的双眼。  
对上视线的那一刻杰森在冷水中都觉得脸上阵阵滚烫，这家伙躺在那边看了多久？仅隔着一层玻璃，无遮无拦地欣赏他在隐私空间才会有的种种反应。反英雄微张着嘴，并且有些恼羞成怒，但更糟糕的是他的阴茎竟违背本心地在夜翼的注视中弹了一下，逼得他狼狈不堪地背过身子，拧大了冷水的开关。  
最后他草草冲净身上的泡沫，胡乱用毛巾擦了几下就连忙套好衣服。  
“注意卫生。”  
迪克在他垂头走出浴室的时候居然还开玩笑，“特别是那里，光用冷水冲可不够，阿尔弗雷德没教过你该怎么‘照顾’它吗？”  
“要你管！”  
“为你好，怕你以后用不了。”义警笑出了声。  
杰森只觉得自己脑袋火烧火燎地发痛，不想再理会这人的话。把又开始出汗的身体重重摔进床铺，房间并不凉爽，他还是扯过被子准备把自己蒙上。  
这时，他听到另一张床上传来一句：  
“所以，你已经选好了哪张是用来睡觉的对吗？”

—END—


End file.
